Talk:Southern African Confederacy
I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to due that Super... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Didn't ask for permission :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well in that case, I should let you know that I've had a claim on that land for some time (don't ask, I don't remember). Plus, my claim overrides your's. Its the perfect system! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No, actually, up until today your claims have been part of FWNG. You just changed your entire game plan within the recent few hours. Change does not come without consequence. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I've had troops in Angola for some time. Zambia, Zimbabwe, and pretty much many of the other nations your claiming I've been controlling through alliances. Plus, as a sitting member of FW *ahem*, I can crush this "rebellion" by force. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Fine, since we're taking this OOC. As the Deputy Admin of Future World, I void all reservations. And since I am still a candidate, I have leeway to solve the IC things ICly. UP will decide whether it's fair or not in the end. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, new and democratic nation! I would like to establish trade with your economic superpower with many natural resources! Please respond with your intent at your earliest convenience. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. Since I am not the best informed person about trade, I'll let you work out all the details and I'll review them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm crushing this rebellion regardless. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have permission to invade my country, if you were wondering. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thats a shame. Cause until meet the requirements, you don't have a country. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) This only becomes canon if the country is accepted. So you can't fight my people, as currently in your dimension, they don't exist. Wait for UP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Ugh. Fine. But I can still claim the region. But why do you want it so badly now? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : I am stepping in officially now to halt Hurian expansion. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : You will try. And you will fail. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I have a related question. Will you be doing this for Texas down the line as well? Superpowers are bad. The world needs balance. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I won't be able to. I am using my superpower nation for the SAC thus I only have a weak nation left. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Australia & New Zealand would love to support you with various arms deals, how many guns and how much ammunition do you need? Its also on a 70% sale due to a recent scare of Huria. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :We'll take any support you can give, but like with Woogers, I'll leave the details up to you for now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from the United States. We would like to have good relations with you and your country. Enclavehunter (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : And I with yours :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) If you read the MNN reports, you'd know that I have troops in Angola and Zimbabwe. Oh yeah, and I'm blockading your ports. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I'm blocking your ports. -Sunkist- (talk) 18:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, doesn't work like that. Your not at war with me, and I'm not permitting it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Largest military port is in Cape Town. You'll have to get there first, and obviously, we'll be waiting. All commerce will just go through Cape Town, Walvisbaai and Lusaka. I am also not worried about your garrisons. We took them by surprise. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Largest military in Africa. Best trained army in Africa. Best equipped army in Africa. Thats Canada trying to sneak up on Everett. Plus, my men aren't afraid the turn your nation into a parking lot. Your fighting a brick wall Super. Plus, that port is pretty worthless when the largest naval force in Africa is blockading it. Your outnumber, outgunned, and your back is against the wall. Any imports you try to get will have to go by Madagascar to the east, and the Congo to the west. You are trapped. I'm tap-dancing on your dreams right now. >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, no, I am protected by the N Amendment of the Constitution of Future World. I can just say "no war" and then there is no war, no blockades, and a relatively normal, stable life in Southern Africa. Don't push it. I can make relations between our countries better than anything you've seen before by just typing those words. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a little slow. Care to explain the last sentence? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It comes back down to my decision whether or not you fire anything in my direction. No port blocks, no sabotage, no spying, nothing. Just don't push it. I'll allow us to have hostilities, but by backing a new nation into a corner, you're just going to remove the fun for yourself. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Trade Essentially, you give my companies preferred access to your natural resources, we build schools, banks, roads, railroads, airports, houses, and parks, and give you military equipment. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, but obviously I keep the resources I need and export the excess. If I am not mistaken, that's how it works anyhow xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. In this, I get first call on the excess. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll also put up factories to take advantage of your country's cheaper labor and give your people jobs. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I want a world class airport! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sanctions I've just got to say this, but how can sanctions work on a nation that doesn't trade with other nations? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It's a symbolic thing. Means that should you perhaps ask for something in the future, you can be told to fuck off. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) In Sud Afrika het ons sal daarana! -Sunkist- (talk) 00:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand... xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Really!? In South Africa we will strive? I'd think you would understand 'In Sud Afrika het ons", I know that with knowledge from German. -Sunkist- (talk) 18:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) That will be "Ons sal streef daarna in Suid-Afrika!" "Stive" is "streef." "Steef daarna" means the same as "strive for it." -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I still have much to learn. Can it not be in the sequence of, "In South Africa we shall strive", or does it have to be "We shall strive in South Africa" ? -Sunkist- (talk) 18:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) In English both are fine, but in Afrikaans there are limited ways to say it. "Ons sal daarna streef in Suid-Afrika!" "Ons sal streef daarna in Suid-Afrika!" "In Suid-Afrika sal ons daarna streef!" "In Suid-Afrika streef ons daarna!" Just saying "we strive" in Afrikaans doesn't make sense. You need to say "we strive for it." -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I like the "In Suid-Afrika sal on daarna streef", it seems nice and clean..on paper. But I bet you have some type of strange alien rolling of the tongue to say it. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks good but sounds like someone throwing up. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) What in the world are you two talking about? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Saying stuff in Afrikaans. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : Right... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC)